etymologyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Трензель
= = трензель тре́нзель м., укр. трензель – то же. Вместе с польск. tręzlа – то же из нов.-в.-н. *Тrеnsеl от Trense "конская узда", источник которого предполагают в ром.; см. Клюге-Гётце 628; Маценауэр 352; Горяев, ЭС 375. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 опять Фасмер ввернул свое обычное, придумал звезданутое.... в польском не нашлось tręzlа, видимо словари у нас тоже звезданутые вообще то, если найдется, то скорее лошадь головой трясла, когда эту штуку всобачивали. ПУтанницу наблюдаем почти у всех импортных понятий, относящихся к лошадиной тематике и причиндалов. нет понятия пелям. Pelham не переводится на русский, а пелям не переводится на английский и не там, ни там этимологии нет. пелям это трензель из двух частей, две блямбы соплевидные, соединеные в узкой части кольцо в кольцо. да и у нас хороши--блямба-печать, печать на соплю сургуча ставят, которую блямкнули. У нас трензель это железка во рту лошади, часть полной узды. у них трензель вообще не переводится. как будто и детали такой нет. в английской версии он называется bit-частица. зато седло у них Saddle seat, а трензель с горбом--curb bit вот интересно, как можно вычислить что это горб просто бегая по словарям...и в лобешник сравнивая--пропустишь и не заметишь. а глянешь на английскую этимологию и поймешь, откуда слова курва взялось. и курвиметр. да почему курва старая. шенкеля--shank (n.) с моими комментариями Old English sceanca с конца-в переводе хвостовик, у нас еще и конек есть--как конец. "leg, shank, shinbone," specifically, the part of the leg from the knee to the ankle, from Proto-Germanic *skankon- (source also of Middle Low German schenke, German schenkel "shank, leg"), perhaps literally "that which bends," from PIE root *skeng- "crooked" (source also of Old Norse skakkr "wry, distorted," Greek skazein "to limp" нету такого в греческом). Shank's mare "one's own legs as a means of transportation" is attested from 1774 (shanks-naig - нога, на современный не переводится.). короче, ляжками управляют задней частью лошади.вопрос откуда у немцев взялось? да от англичан ; snaffle (n.) вот эта штука и есть трезель, а горбом этот трензель упирается в нёбо...во рту лошади. : "simple bridle-bit," 1530s, of uncertain origin, perhaps from or related to Dutch snavel "beak, bill;" compare German Schnabel "beak, face," Old English nebb, Old Norse neff "beak, nose" (see neb). :; neb (n.) :: "beak or bill of a bird," Old English nebb "beak, nose; face, countenance; beak-shaped thing," common Germanic (cognates: Old Norse nef"beak, nose," Middle Dutch nebbe "beak," Old High German snabul, German Schnabel "beak," Old Frisian snavel "mouth"), of uncertain origin. : посмотрели, спасибо большое---оказывается шнобель это нос, поднятый к небу? Ассоциация вытекает из английской этимологии, похожий на клюв, горбатый и все тащит. Хорошее сравнение выступ на железяке--назвать носом....или клювом. : : а теперь разберемся со словоь bridle : bridle (n.) Look up bridle at Dictionary.com Old English bridel "bridle, rein, curb, restraint," related to bregdan "move quickly," from Proto-Germanic *bregdilaz (see braid (v.)). : ну да, как же : связано--в английской этимологии фасмеры такие же изобретатели. : braid (v.) так это прядь туда же пряжа. "to plait, knit, weave, twist together," c. 1200, breidan, from Old English bregdan "to move quickly, pull, shake, swing, throw (in wrestling), draw (a sword); bend, weave, knit, join together; change color, vary; scheme, feign, pretend" (class III strong verb, past tense brægd, past participle brogden), from Proto-Germanic *bregthan "make sudden jerky movements from side to side" (compare Old Norse bregða "to brandish, turn about, braid;" Old Saxon bregdan "to weave;" Dutch breien "to knit;" Old High German brettan "to draw, weave, braid"), from PIE root *bherek- "to gleam, flash" (compare Sanskrit bhrasate "flames, blazes, shines"). In English the verb survives only in the narrow definition of "plait hair." Related: Braided; braiding. : у наз все вместе--назыветсся упряжь, и связывается через русское прядь потом рядить-обряд наряд.